The Hunters' Skrill
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Hiccup finds an injured girl on the shores of an island,he brings her to bck to base.But when the girl wakes up,the riders find some disturbing things in the girl's d when the Hunter's attack,leading them to find out the girl's secret,the hunter's take control of the girl,and use her against the riders.With the only thing can kill a night fury,the hunters have all power
1. Lydia

Alright I know I haven't updated for a while, and it was because I was grounded, okay? I'm really really sorry that I had to get in trouble, again. And right now I'm just kind of taking a break from Soul of a Dragon 2 right now. Don't worry! You can rest assured that I'm not giving up on it. Seriously, I'm already planning the third. Yes, there's going to be a third. You'll have to read the Epilogue for Soul of a Dragon 2 to find out why there is going to be a third. If i didn't do the epilogue or the third, Midnightsky0612 would hunt me down and kill me. I'm not telling you why because that would spoil. I don't want to be a spoiler. Even though Emily said I am. Oh also, I just got the new "Magnus Chase: Hammer of Thor" book, so It might be a while before I update again. It's really good so far, and I want to get it done by the time school comes back so I can rub it in Emily's face. I'm weird that way. Enjoy the new story!

I studied the Maces and Talons game board, trying to figure out what Viggo Gimborn's next move would be.

"Hiccup? Could we talk for a sec?" Astrid called from outside.

"Sure. Come in." I got up from where I was sitting, and Toothless's head perked up. Astrid and Heather walked in, their dragons right behind.

"We were going to go out on patrol around the neighboring islands. Wanna come?" Heather asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here." I said, and walked over to the game board.

"Hiccup, you've been in here for a whole week. You've barely even eaten." Astrid said. "You even turned down Heather's yak chops!"

I winced at Astrid tone. It was true I hadn't eaten for a while, and Heather's yak chops were no exception. They were the food of the gods.(Now I really want yak chops. :P)

"Come on Hiccup, you have to get of here at some point. You can't stay in here forever." Heather agreed.

Toothless warbled in agreement and I looked at him. "You're supposed to be on my side here." i said.

"See? Even Toothless agrees." Astrid said.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll go." I said.

"Finally. Now come on, we're losing daylight." Astrid and ran off with Heather following.

Toothless got up from his slab of rock, and walked over. I looked at him. "Why do you hate me?" I said. He warbled.

. . .

A few hours later, I flew Toothless alongside Astrid and Heather.

"I'll take the islands to the west. Astrid, you'll take south. Hiccup, east." Heather said, and she took off.

"Well she's coming out of her shell." Astrid said, and flew off.

"Looks like it's just me and you, bud."I said. Suddenly a roar cut through the air.

"What-" I then I noticed the roar sounded familiar: A skrill.

"Come on. We have to find out where that was." I said. Toothless growled in agreement, and took off for the source of the sound.

About an hour later, we came to Changewing Island, with no luck finding the source if the sound. I was starting to think it was just the Twins messing with me again, but when we came to the shores of the island, there was something there that looked terribly like a body. Toothless growled, and I patted his neck.

"Yeah, I see it too. Let's check it out." I said, and landed Toothless a few yards away from the thing on the beach. When we got closer, I noticed it was a female body. But it was only a child, maybe twelve or thirteen years old. I got off Toothless and walked to the girl. I studied her features as I got closer: long, jet black hair, black shirt and pants, and yeah, you guessed it, black boots. She would've been beautiful, except for the fact that her hair was in knots and had sand all over it. Her shirt was in tatters with slash marks all over it like someone had repeatedly whipped her, and she had a deep gash on her forehead, which was oozing blood and seeping into her eyes. In fact she also had slash marks across her back, which were bleeding with no end. She looked like she was dead, and her chest wasn't even rising and falling to the rhythm of her slow breaths. I put my hand on her neck for a pulse. I kept it for about five seconds before I finally felt the light thump of her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief and noticed the prints in the sand around her. Skrill tracks. Toothless came over and sniffed the tracks. He growled at the prints and I patted his head. "Yeah I know bud, they're Skrill tracks." I said and looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. Weird. Where did the Skrill go? I pushed the thought aside and picked up the girl. "Come one we have to get her to base." I said, and mounted Toothless. We took off, but met Astrid and Heather only a few seconds later.

"What in the name of Thor? Who is that?" Astrid asked.

I shrugged. "We have to get her base, she's losing blood fast." I said.

"We should get her to Fishlegs. He knows a lot about healing." Heather offered.

I nodded, and we all took off for the edge.

. . .

I layed her down on my bed, and Fishlegs gasped from behind me.

"She looks horrible! How did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just found her on Changewing island like this." I said.

"Anyone recognize her?" Astrid asked the others.

"Actually, she does kind of look familiar." Snotlout said.

I looked at her more closely, and noticed Snotlout was right. She did look familiar, but from where?

I went over to the cabinet and brought out the gauze and bandages.

"I actually noticed something while I was there." I said, and gave the supplies to Fishlegs.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Dragon tracks. But not regular tracks, Skrill tracks." I said, and everyone's mouths dropped.

"Another Skrill?" Tuffnut exclaimed happily.

"Great! Just what we needed along with the hunters. Just great!" Snotlout said.

"And that's not all. Before I found her, I heard a roar of a Skrill. But the weird thing is, there were no clouds at all." I said.

"That's weird. Skrills will always follow a storm, so they can protect themselves." Fishlegs said.

"That's what I thought. What would a Skrill be doing away from a storm?" I said.

. . .

That night, I slept beside Toothless while the girl slept in my bed. She still hadn't woken up yet, probably from the blood loss. Fishlegs had found multiple whip marks across her back, which was kind of weird for a twelve year old. She also had a deep gash across her forehead, and a broken left leg. We had cleaned her up best we could, although her whip marks and gash are infected. We got the sand out of her hair, which took forever. What I'm trying to figure out; how in the name of Thor did she get this beat up?

A groan came from upstairs and Toothless's head perked up. "Well she's up." I said, and walked over to the stairs. I started to go up when there was a small intake from the girl. I went up and found the girl curled up in the corner of the bed, staring at me with wide, terrified blue eyes.

"It's okay." I said. "Just calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you."

That did a total of absolutely nothing to calm down the petrified girl.

"Where am I?" She squeaked.

"You're in our base camp, Dragon's Edge." I said.

Toothless came out from behind me and the girl gasped.

"It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you." I soothed. "What's your name?" I asked.

"L-lydia." She got out. Toothless walked over and sniffed her. Her blue eyes widened in terror as Toothless growled at her.

"Toothless!" I scolded. I pulled him away from Lydia. "Sorry, he's usually not like this." I apologized.

"Hiccup? What's going on in there?" Astrid called.

"It's fine, Astrid." I called down. The door opened and Astrid came running upstairs. When she saw Lydia, she smirked.

"Well she's up." She said. "But why is he so scared?" She asked in a lower voice.

"Because Toothless was growling at her, but she was scared before that." I whispered.

"Why would he growl at her?" She asked.

"Trying to figure that part out." I said.

I looked over at Lydia, who was staring at Astrid like she just grew two more arms.

"So, Lydia," I started. "What can you tell us about the Skrill?"

If possible, her eyes got bigger. "The Skrill? What Skrill?" She quickly said. I mentally raised an eyebrow. Why was she acting so strange?

"The Skrill that was with you while you were still passed out on that island. What happened to it?" I asked.

"I didn't see any Skrill." She said.

"There were tracks around you when I found you." I said.

"I don't know what happened to it." She said.

"Really? Could you at least tell us what you remember?" I asked.

"All I remember is when I was with the hunters." She said, and my blood ran cold.

The Dragon Hunters?

"What were you doing with them?" I asked.

"I forget. All I remember from there are the faces of my cousins." Lidia said. Her eyes seemed to soften as she thought about them. I started to form an idea, but quickly pushed the thought aside. But I had to be sure.

"And who are your cousins?" I asked.

"Viggo and Ryker Grimborn."

*Crowd gasps loudly* If you thought that was surprising, wait till you see what I have in store. It's unpredictable. *Laughs evilly* Okay so here's a question: What is the diff between a slither song and a death song? Cause I have no idea. I watched a video but it didn't help. Also: did anyone else notice that in the first episode of the third season of "Race to The Edge," That when Hiccup was about to be branded, it was the same brand that Eret had in HTTYD 2? Anyone else think that's a coincidence?! Put it in the reviews if you agree.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. The Riders' Defeat

"So you're telling us," Snotlout started. "That the little girl you brought back has absolutely no memory of being with the hunters, so as far as we know, she could be one of them, _and_ her cousins are Viggo and Rykar?!"

"This isn't good." Heather said. She was sitting in a chair with Windsheer sleeping beside her, the dragon's head on Heather's lap. "If she does work for the Hunters, than Viggo and Rykar would want her back." She pointed out.

"She's right." Astrid said. "As long as that girl-"

"Lydia. Her name is Lydia." I put in.

"-as long as Lydia is here, we're all at risk." She finished.

"So what do we do about her?" I asked.

"Take her back to Changewing island and leave her there." Snotlout said.

"Snotlout!" Astrid scolded.

"What?" He defended. "You said it yourself. As long as that girl is here, the more we're all at risk."

"When have we ever _not_ been at risk?" I pointed out.

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he found the answer. "Shut up Hiccup." He mumbled.

"Exactly my point." I said. "So we're not abandoning her. Obviously she's had bad experience with dragons and vikings, so we need to help her."

"Hiccup's right." Heather agreed. "It wouldn't be right if we just dumped her on an island."

"I'm with them on this one guys." Astrid said.

"So am I." Fishlegs said.

"Fine." Snotlout said.

"Wait, so we don't get to do anything with her?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, Tuffnut." I said.

"Dangit." Ruffnut grumbled.

. . .

I walked into my hut with a plate of Heather's yak chops for Lydia. Hopefully these would break through to her and get her to trust me. I needed to find out more about her, and try to figure out how she got so beat up.

I shut the door behind me, and went to the stairs. But when I opened the door, I found Lydia hobbling on her crutch and reaching for the door.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Just… uh… I wanted to go and look around." She said, but I wasn't buying it. What was she up to?

"What are those?" She asked as she made her way back to the bed.

"Yak chops." I answered.

"What are yak chops?" She asked.

"Well… I don't know, exactly." I said, and handed her the plate of meat. She took one from it, and gave it a nibble. Then she downed the rest of them, and I laughed.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She said through a mouthful of Yak chop. After she was finished, I decided to take my chances and ask her about her past. I pulled up and sat down.

"So," I started. "Could tell me about your parents?"

She looked down and her eyes filled with sorrow. "I never knew my parents. They were killed when I was a baby." She said.

I stared at her in shock. My mother was taken by dragons when I was a baby, but I at least had my dad. But both of them being taken away and killed? That was unthinkable.

"So how did you survive?" I asked.

"I was found by a group of Berserkers. They took me to Oswald, and he took care of me along with Daggur." She shuddered. "That boy would always beat me up, tell me that I was nothing but a runt."

I could relate to that. Snotlout had bullied me for years, beat me up and kept making fun of me. But that was behind me now. I could trust Snotlout, even when at times it seems like I just wanna strangle him.

"So I ran away when was six." Lydia said, and that caught my attention. How could she have run away? It's not she could have built a boat, she would've been too small.

"How did you get away?" I asked her.

"I don't wanna tell you." She said, and that brought me on edge. Why wouldn't she tell me? Just a second ago she was telling me everything, and then she just closed up without warning.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't want to okay?!" She exclaimed. She stared at me with angry eyes, but they weren't normal. Her pupils were slits and they had a faint blue glow. But she blinked and they returned to normal.

"How did-" I started, but Astrid barged into the room.

"Hiccup!" She yelled.

"What is it?" I asked, and got up from the chair I was sitting on.

She looked at Lydia and gave her a hard glare before answering. "Dragon Hunters."

. . .

I flew Toothless over the dozens of ships, wondering how in the name of Thor did they know that Lydia was here?

"Any ideas on how to get them out of here?" Astrid called over from Stormfly.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure we can't just hand Lydia over to the hunters? It would save us some serious trouble." Snotlout offered.

"No, Snotlout. We're not handing her over." I said.

"Why not?" he asked, and I glared at him.

"Because it would be wrong, Snotlout." Astrid answered.

"Nets!" Fishlegs squealed, and we dodged about five incoming nets.

I headed for the front ship, expecting Viggo and Rykar to be there. As I thought, the two brothers were there and shouting orders at their men. I nudged Toothless into a dive, and we went for the ship.

"Viggo!" I yelled as we stopped just above the deck of the ship. The black haired man turned around, and when he saw us he smiled.

"Hiccup Haddock, I believe you have something that is mine." He called. "And I want it back."

I pondered this for a while before I realized he was talking about his cousin, Lydia.

"Sorry, Viggo. She's under our care. We know what you did to her." I growled.

"Me? Why would I hurt my dear cousin?" He defended. "You know that's not my style, Hiccup. So why would I go and do such a terrible thing?"

Suddenly there was a rumble of thunder, and I turned around to see near-black storm clouds. I looked back down at Viggo, and saw that he had a rugged smile on his face.

"Hiccup Haddock, I wish we had more time together, but alas our time has come to an end." He said, and turned back to his men and brother. "Get the archers ready! She'll come out in a moment!" H yelled. Who was he talking about? Who would come out in a moment?

Then I heard it: The roar of a Skrill. I turned toward the Edge and saw a blue skrill, with very light blue, almost white detailing. It was beautiful. As it flew away from the Edge, not coming toward us which I found was quite weird, I turned back to the others, and we all had a silent agreement: We had to get to that Skrill before the Hunters did.

We all took off and chased after the skrill, who I just noticed was a lot smaller than the previous skrill we had saved a few months ago from the Hunters. It was most likely a baby, maybe a little bit older.

It headed for nowhere in particular, and it only interested in getting away from us. Funny. Every wild dragon we've encountered will fight against us, not turn and run. So why wasn't it at least defending itself?

Toothless and I managed to get in front of it, and the skrill stopped. As the rest of the riders circled around it, I managed to look into it's eyes. They were icy blue and filled with absolute terror, but why?

The skrill tucked its wings against its sides and dove for the trees.

"Toothless, dive!" I ordered, and he tucked his wings, going after the skrill.

The skrill stopped just before it hit the trees, but instead of gliding over them, it it dove right into them.

I nudged Toothless to follow, and we plunged into the dense greenery. We couldn't really see anything that was more than ten feet in front of us, but I saw the skrill only a few feet away.

"Alright bud, I want you to blast it, but only enough to faze it so we can close to it." I whispered. Toothless growled in acknowledgement, and got ready to fire. The skrill turned it's head back to see Toothless getting ready to blast it, an swerved to avoid it. But it was too late; Toothless let go of the blast and it hit the skrill's right leg. It roared, and went down against a boulder.

"Finally!" I yelled, and landed Toothless a few yards away from the dragon.

It roared at me, but made no move to get up.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I soothed. It covered it's legs as if to say, _Yay right! You already hurt my leg!_

"Sorry for blasting your leg, but we had to get you to stop flying so we could get to you." I apologized. "Look, those hunters will stop at nothing to gain control of you. If they do get you, they will enslave you and make your life miserable."

The skrill's eyes softened for just a moment, but then the rest of the riders landed around the boulder the skrill was propped against, and it growled at them.

"You finally managed to get it, by the looks of it?" Astrid called.

"Why is it lying down? Is something wrong with it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well," I started, and rubbed the back of my neck. "I needed Toothless to daze him-"

The skrill growled.

"Her! Sorry," I corrected. "And when she saw us, she tried to avoid it, and when Toothless blasted, it hit her leg." I explained.

"Well, It's probably burned,." Fishlegs said. "But it should still be able to get up."

Just then, I noticed that the skrill's left leg was terribly swollen, most likely broken. Funny. That was the same leg that Lydia had-wait a minute.

I studied the dragon's eyes, and I started to realize that I knew those eyes. They were Lydia's eyes.

"Uh, guys?" I called. "I think we know this dragon. Or rather _human."_ They all gasped, and I took a step toward the dragon.

"Lydia, is that you?" I asked her. The dragon lowered its head, and gave a very small, almost unnoticeable nodd.

" _Lydia?!"_ Everyone gasped.

"How is that dragon Lydia?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that the hunters knew about her power, and managed to capture her. But before they could use her on us, she escaped. Didn't you?" I asked.

Lydia nodded, and suddenly Toothless growled behind me. "Toothless?" I walked over to him, but then he took off, leaving me on the ground.

"Toothless!" I yelled. Suddenly the rest of the dragons fell to the ground, unconscious. I looked back at Lydia,(Still in skrill form) but she too had an arrow sticking out of her neck. Then from the bushes came at least two dozen dragon hunters, all with arrows knocked in their bows, and with them were Viggo and Rykar.

We all went for our weapons, but Viggo spoke.

"I wouldn't make one move against my hunters, Hiccup Haddock. If you do, they will not hesitate to release their arrows." A cold smile grew on his face as he talked, knowing we would surrender. All the riders dropped their weapons once I nodded, and Viggo smiled even larger. He nodded to his men, and a few more came out with nets.

"Hiccup Haddock I am surprised with you. Really I am." Viggo said. "You should've known that my hunters would come here and attack. And yet you didn't see that."

I glared at Viggo, and watched his men carry away Lydia and the dragons back to their boats.

"We'll just be on our way, now. Pity we couldn't get the night fury, though. Would've been nice to add him to my collection. But oh well. I will be able to get it next time with my new skrill." Viggo said, gesturing to Lydia. He turned to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Why would you torture your own cousin?" I asked him, and he turned to me.

"I wouldn't torture my own cousin, Hiccup. You know me, that's not my style." He answered. "I'm a businessman, not a monster." And with that, he walked off and followed his hunters back to the ships with our dragons, and Lydia. The only person that is more powerful than a night fury. With that sort of power, he could destroy anything.

Including the dragon riders.

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUHHH! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
